Ruins (east)
The Abandoned Farm or Eastern Ruins, more commonly referred to simply as the Ruins, are the remains of an ancient settlement in the eastern Wilderness. They lie in roughly level 25 to 28 multicombat Wilderness, and as a result it is advised players prepare for possible attacks by revenants. In the Spirit of Summer and Summer's End quests players learn about the Bonde family who built the farm and about the Bonde Farm Massacre in which they were killed. The fabric of reality surrounding the farm is naturally weak, and has been further weakened by the Spirit Beast, an entity from a parallel dimension. This has made the farm something of a spacial anomaly, causing constant physical and spiritual overlaps between The Void, the Spirit Realm, and the world of Gielinor itself. The Ruins contain several item respawns, as well as a furnace useful for Smithing. Whilst wandering the ruins, prior to starting Spirit of Summer, the player will receive disturbing messages in their chat box. Until the release of the quest, these messages were the subject of much debate. History The Ruins' history is filled with tragedy. As discovered in the Spirit of Summer questline. The ruins were once the farm of the Bonde Family who with their farm hands were massacred presumably in the year 169 of the Fourth Age. A mysterious presence surrounds the Ruins, and visitors may hear a disembodied voice in their chat box whilst in the area. Though it's host cannot be found, it suggests that a "beast" once attacked the area, implying the Spirit Beast. A number of animal and human corpses can be found within the Ruins most likely unrelated to the event 400 years ago. Transportation The Ruins' close proximity to both Clan Wars and Bounty Hunter make reaching it fairly simple. By using a Games Necklace and teleporting to either area, then walking to the Ruins, it is possible to reach the area very quickly. Not far to the south, below the Graveyard of Shadows, is a Wilderness Obelisk, which allows players to travel to one of several random Obelisks found at random locations within the Wilderness. This method is unreliable in reaching the Ruins, although it can be helpful when fleeing from Revenants. On foot, the fastest way to reach the Ruins is by travelling north from Varrock or Edgeville. Attractions The Ruins' most popular attraction is its furnace, which mysteriously still operates. Here players can smelt ore, making it popular amongst those leaving the Hobgoblin Mine in the far north. Prior to the graphical updates to the Wilderness, the Ruins had only one entrance; a small gate on the south side. This, coupled with the visible cover provided by the Ruins' inaccessible second level (which was also removed), made it a somewhat safe area for those fleeing from player killers. When the Wilderness graphics were changed, however, the wall that surrounds the ruins gained several new entrances; two additional gaps on the south side, a small hole on the east side, and an opening on the north wall. Although this made the area somewhat more easy to enter, it still provided good protection. Since pking was removed on 10 December of 2007, players now often use the area as a hideout when fleeing from Revenants. It has also begun to gain popularity due to the mysterious voices that can be heard in it. Players doing the quests can often be seen running to and from it. Respawn points Several items will periodically reappear in the Ruins. They can be taken freely. *Gold ore - A gold ore can be found respawning near the furnace. *Tinderbox - There is a Tinderbox respawn right next to the furnace. *Bones - Several bone respawns can be found throughout the Ruins. *Skull - Several skulls can be found in the Ruins. This is one of very few areas where they can be obtained. *Steel platelegs - A set of steel platelegs can be found in a ruined structure on the Ruins' east side. Monsters The Ruins, though safe by Wilderness standards, are nonetheless highly dangerous and play home to several aggressive monsters. Caution should be taken when visiting the area. *Deadly Red Spiders, Level 34 - Clearly the Ruins' dominant predator, deadly red spiders can be found in vast numbers throughout the ruins. Capable of attacking in large numbers, they may pose a threat to low-levelled players. *Rats, Level 1 - Non-aggressive and at level 1, rats are amongst the weakest monsters in Gielinor. They should not pose a threat to anyone visiting the Ruins. *Revenants, Variable Levels - The twisted remains of many souls lost during the cataclysmic God Wars still wander the Wilderness, seeking to kill all who enter their domain. Coming in a great range of difficulty levels, Revenants pose a threat to even the strongest of players. Although fairly uncommon in the Ruins, precautions should be taken when visiting the area. The Voices .]] Whilst wandering the Ruins, players will periodically receive disturbing messages in their chat box. This was first confirmed to have been discovered on 1 July of 2008, on the day of RuneScape's graphical update. Normally, these messages will appear simply as "Woo Woos". However, when wielding an Amulet of Ghostspeak, players can understand their meaning. Normally, ghosts speak in "Woos". However, the one speaking cannot be found even when wielding a ring of visibility, suggesting that the host may not strictly be a ghost. It was a foreshadow to the Wilderness quest released at the end of July. Some of the things the voices say include: *Help...beast...killing family. *Please...can hear...help...slowly killing...all. *Devouring...soul. *Someone please...pain....away. *Out there...need...is devouring...pain...stops. *Hurry...stuck...agony...death. *Beast life...me and...need help. *Anyone...help...please. *Save...is dying...have much...left. These voices were connected to Spirit of Summer quest. Image Gallery File:Ruins_HD.png File:Ruins_HD_2.png File:Ruins_HD_3.png Trivia Prior to the updates of 10 December, 2007, the Ruins were physically and graphically set up differently. The Ruins were entirely enclosed by stone walls, except for a small opening on its southern side. They also possessed a second floor, but because all of the ladders leading to it were broken, it was entirely inaccessible. There is also a underground level that has a large ring with a skull in the middle.This is a good place to flee from closing in Revenants. Category:Wilderness Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations